Eternidad
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: Continuaré a tu lado y tú nunca me dejarás ir. Eso fue lo que decidimos, eso fue lo que prometimos. Eso fue lo que ambos grabamos en nuestros corazones. Un compromiso entre ambos, un compromiso que ni la muerte podrá romper. (TakumaxShiki)


**N/A: Bueno, esta una vez más saben de mi XD esta vez llego a ustedes con una songfic. La canción llamada Eien No setsuna.**

 **Espero la disfruten.**

* * *

Ne, ¿Quieres escuchar una historia? ¿Tienes tiempo? ¿Lo tienes? Entonces si es así, por favor escúchame. Abre tus sentidos y préstame atención, porque esta es una historia, que no importa cuánto pase, debe mantenerse intacta. Una historia que debe permanecer…

 _Por toda la eternidad…_

 _ **Eien no setsuna.**_

 _ **Kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku/ Este inalcanzable mensaje continuara por siempre  
itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou/ aun en el pecho donde seguirá viva  
chikaiatta kizuna ha/ la promesa que nos hicimos **_

Recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos, la primera vez que mis ojos se toparon con aquellos fríos zafiros que aparentaban cero sentimientos. Su rojizo cabello, su lechosa piel. Pero sobre todo la infinita tristeza que abundaba en aquellos fríos zafiros. Y cuando los vi yo había decidido, mi futuro, todo lo que haga…

Todo lo que soy yo…

 _Será para él…_

—Shiki-kun…

—¿Qué?

—Te lo prometo…

—¿Eh?

—Yo nuca te traicionaré.

 _Esa fue mi promesa…_

itsu kara deshou hanarebanare na no ha/ Me pregunto cuándo comenzó esta separación  
demo kokoro wa mukashi no/ pero para el corazón son tiempos pasados, no  
mama yurugu koto wa nai deshou/ habrán ocasiones en las que sea sacudido

Y entonces él tomo mi mano, éramos niños en aquel momento, pero yo sabía que nunca soltaría esa mano. Yo sabía que no importara el tiempo que pasase, yo no lo soltaría yo no me alejaría. Incluso si fuera él quien tratara de alejarme.

Estaré con él y nunca me separare. Nunca.

shinjiteita futatabi aeru koto wo/ Creyendo en que podemos encontrarnos otra vez  
kono wakare ga futari no sadame demo/ aún así esta separación es nuestro destino

— **¡** Takuma…!

—¡Aléjate de Shiki!

—¡Takuma! …

Pero yo nunca romperé mi promesa, aun si tengo que luchar contra el destino mismo, no romperé mi promesa. Así que no te preocupes Shiki, esto no es un adiós, no es una despedida. Esto solo es un…

Hasta pronto.

Todo estará bien… yo aún mantendré nuestra promesa.

 _ **Anata wo machi tsuzuketeru watashi ga iru/ Soy yo aquel que continua esperando por ti  
kono subete wo tokihanatte tsutaetai kotoba/ quiero transmitir estas palabras y dejarlo todo libre.**_

Los años, los siglos, las eras. No importa el tiempo que pase, no importa la gente que conozca ni las situaciones en las que me involucro, yo continuare esperando por ti, yo continuare buscando por ti. Así que Shiki-kun, no hay prisa…

Yo aun continúo esperando.

kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku/ Este inalcanzable mensaje continuara por siempre  
itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou/ aun en el pecho donde seguirá viva  
chikaiatta kizuna ha/ La promesa que nos hicimos.

Una vez más. Una oportunidad nueva, mis ojos conectaron de nuevo con él. Sus ojos zafiros no habían cambiado. Había reconocimiento ahí, yo lo sé. Shiki no había cambiando en nada, y yo todo lo que puedo decir es…

—¿Ya ves, Shiki-kun? Yo nunca te traicionaré…

Nuestra promesa, aquella que nos conecta.

 _ **Kioku no sen wo nazori nagara kyou mo/ Mientras hoy se tracen las líneas de los recuerdos  
egaiteita anata no kage setsuna sa komiageru/ fue dibujada por la sombra de tu aparición **_

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? …

—¿Mnnh? ¿Lo adivine?

—Ichijo-san es extraño….

—¡Eso es cruel!

—Pero Ichijo-san es extraño.

—Takuma.

—¿Qué?...

—Dime Takuma.

—…

—…

—Takuma es extraño.

—¡Shiki-kun, que cruel!

nasakenai deshou? nanimo teni tsukanakute/ No es miserable, no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa.  
tada hitasura machi tsuzukete imasu/ Yo solo seguiré esperando por ti

No importa si tengo que volver a decirle mi nombre, yo se lo recordaré. Todas las veces que sean necesarias. Está bien, yo tengo la fuerza para hacerlo, ambos estaremos bien. Yo me aseguraré de ello. Lo había decidido hace mucho tiempo; que sin importar el tiempo, ni la distancia… yo seguiría buscándolo, yo seguiría llamándolo.

Yo seguiría esperando.

anata wo mamori tsuzuketa watashi ga iru/ Soy yo aquel que continua protegiéndote  
sono subete wo ukeirete chikai au kotoba/ aceptando las palabras que nos prometimos

—Lo siento Kaname, pero no puedo permitir que lastimes a Shiki…

—¿Planeas traicionarme Takuma?

—Si de esa forma puedo proteger a Shiki…

Porque es a él al único al que no traicionare

Y es a él al único que protegeré.

Nari yama nai kono messeeji eien ni tsuzuku/ Este mensaje no parara de sonar, continuara eternamente

itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou/ aun en el pecho donde seguirá vivo  
tsuyoi kono kizuna ha/ es nuestro compromiso

—Takuma…

—¿Qué pasa?

—No lo vuelvas a hacer.

—¿Eh?

—No te vuelvas a alejar.

—Pero…

—No lo hagas de nuevo.

—Está bien…

Continuaré a tu lado y tú nunca me dejarás ir. Eso fue lo que decidimos, eso fue lo que prometimos. Eso fue lo que ambos grabamos en nuestros corazones. Un compromiso entre ambos, un compromiso que ni la muerte podrá romper.

Un compromiso para toda la eternidad.

 _ **Anata ja nakya imi ga nai watashi dakara/ Para mí, esto no tiene sentido sin ti  
kono subete wo tokihanatte tsutaetai kotoba/ Quiero transmitir estas palabras y dejarlo todo libre **_

—Shiki-kun…

—¿Takuma?

—¿Lo recuerdas? La primera vez que nos encontramos…

—No mucho, lo siento.

—Está bien, no importa. Solo hay algo que quiero nunca olvides.

—¿Qué es?

—Eso es…

kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku/ Este inalcanzable mensaje continuara por siempre

itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou/ aun en el pecho donde seguirá viva  
chikaiatta kizuna ha/ La promesa que nos hicimos

 _Yo nunca te traicionaré…_

Mi eterna promesa hacia ti, la que nunca he roto, la que nunca romperé, la que ni la muerte misma puede cambiar. Así que Shiki, nunca olvides. Olvida todo lo demás, hasta mi nombre, pero nunca el hecho de que siempre estaré contigo y que…

Por toda la eternidad, jamás te traicionaré.

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **Para los que siguen mi historia "Ojos azules" del famdon de Free, ya pronto continuare la historia. Solo ténganme un poco más de paciencia.**


End file.
